


Push-Ups

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie doesn't really do this. Like ever. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-Ups

Yuffie didn’t do this a lot. This—this… yeah. This… you know. Thing. Yeah. It didn’t happen all that often.  
  
But when a girl needs new underwear, a girl needs new underwear, and Yuffie figured that it was a small price to pay to bring Kairi along shopping with her, because she herself was broke and she really, really needed that underwear.  
  
Besides, Kairi was pretty fun, and she could admit that. It was just… the redhead liked to shove her into clothes that were unnecessarily tight or with ruffles and lots of bright pink shades. Yuffie didn’t even understand why anyone bought these clothes in the first place; being girly ever once in a while was one thing—looking like a piñata had thrown up on you was a completely different one.  
  
“Okay Yuffie, what size are you again?”  
  
Yuffie sighed and slouched over to where her friend was strolling the aisles of bras, stopping and examining a few whenever they caught her eye. She only needed underwear—bras were fine. Sports bras, for the win!  
  
However, Kairi insisted that no girl was complete without a few cute, patterned and colorful bras in her dresser drawer, and Yuffie hadn’t had time to protest before she was being dragged right into the middle of more laces and ruffles and sparkles and stars.  
  
“I’m a 32C. Or something.”  
  
Kairi whirled around to face her, mouth open wide. “Yuffie! Oh my god, how could I not remember that? You must have some  _cleavage_.”  
  
Yuffie thanked every god that she could think of that she never blushed  _ever_. “Let’s shout a little louder Kairi! Maybe then the people a few miles away will hear us!”  
  
The redhead wasn’t paying attention again as she scrambled through the bras on the racks, muttering to herself about whether or not Yuffie’s wardrobe would match this green or that purple; and her best friend didn’t have it in her to point out that it wouldn’t matter, because bras traditionally went underneath your clothes.  
  
The taller girl registered a stop in the rustling noises and she focused her gaze on Kairi who had paused with a contemplative expression. “Hey Yuffie…” she muttered, dropping her arms back down to her sides.  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Do you think I should buy a push-up bra?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“… Kairi, what the hell?”  
  
She grinned, that grin where her bangs hung over her eyes because she didn’t want Yuffie to see them, the one that made Yuffie feel kind of sick to her stomach because she loved smiles and they were not supposed to be fake.  
  
“Kairi?”  
  
She looked up at that fake grin was gone, replaced by her dancing eyes and her twitching lips. “Sora was making fun of me because I have a flat chest…” she gestured limply, and it was all that Yuffie could do not to snort loudly, “And then Riku (of course it was Riku; Sora has to hide whenever anyone mentions anything that has to do with girls) said that he thought that there was no way that I would go out and buy a push-up bra or anything.”  
  
“So now you feel like you have to?” Yuffie’s other eyebrow rose to join the first.  
  
Kairi crossed her arms and glared, and this time Yuffie really did laugh—long and loud, so that the other girls and women who were browsing in the section stopped and stared at them, alarmed. “Well, that’s as good a reason as any, I guess.” Yuffie shrugged, and grabbed a handful of bras off of the rack without looking at them.  
  
Kairi’s face lit up, and she giggled. “So I should?”  
  
“Sure, why the hell not? Then you can pull up your shirt to show them, and then maybe you’ll stop being retarded and realize that Riku has the hugest crush on you in the history of monstrous crushes when he either dies or jumps your bones.”  
  
A padded bra of some sort was chucked at the back of her head, and Yuffie merely stuck out her tongue. The Yuffie-ish distractions and side tracks wound around her main point, but it was okay, because Kairi knew how to shovel through all that.  
  
“Damn you for having more colors in your size than mine; what, they think that people with big boobs don’t want ponies dancing all over them? As if.”


End file.
